The Test of Friendship
by Dana1
Summary: *COMPLETE* The old title of this fic was: Broken Bones and Shattered Dreams. Please see chapter 1 to understand why. New notes on chapter 1! Summary: When a Duck is injured, friendships are questioned and tested.
1. Old Friend/Old Injury

Title: Broken Bones and Shattered Dreams  
Author: Dana  
Rating: G? Don't think its PG  
Warnings: Injured character.  
Summary: The Duck's season is going great until something goes wrong during a game.  
Time frame: After D3. They are still Frosh at Eden Hall  
Author's note: I am still working on Never Let Them See You're Hurt. This could almost be considered a companion fic to it. It will refer to things that have happened in Never Let Them See You're Hurt but right now that's not required reading. Also, I don't know what your high schools were like but the one I went to, JV did not compete at state. Since it was mentioned that they could win regionals, I'm making that the top thing they can win. Not that it's that important to this fic. However, I thought I would bring it up.  
Comments: Yes please.  
  
  
NEW NOTES: This fic is now called the Test of Friendship. I have decided the series of fics (Never Let Them See You're Hurt, this one, and The Long Road Back) should be called: Broken Bones and Shattered Dreams. Hope I have cleared up the confusion!  
  
Adam Banks taped up his right wrist. This was the game after the Varsity game. He had banged his wrist on the ice during the game against Varsity but it wasn't anything unusual. He had been having problems with it for a couple years since the Iceland game where a player broke a hockey stick over his wrist.   
  
Coach Orion was watching him. "Banks your wrist okay?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah fine."   
  
Coach Orion nodded and then turned back to the others. Adam went back to taping his wrist. They followed Orion out onto the ice.   
  
Everyone was on their feet. He could easily see a few Varsity players in the stands. He was surprised to see them. His eyes grew wide when he saw a familiar face sitting in the stands not too far from Charlie's mother.   
  
"Hey guys look." He said pointing. "It's Jesse!"  
  
They all looked and skated over to the side. Jesse Hall came down. The last they heard from him he was taking a break from hockey. "Hey guys." He greeted them.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Charlie asked.  
  
"I start school Monday. Coach Bombay came by a couple days ago and told me that I should sign the contract."  
  
"Seems he's been doing a lot of recruiting lately." Coach Orion said joining them. "Hall I expect to see you at practice Monday." He turned to the others. "Let's go Ducks we've got a game to play."  
  
They skated into position. Adam took the face off and passed it to Dwayne. The game went back and forth for the first two periods with the Ducks having a 3 to 1 advantage over the opposition.   
  
When they got back to the locker room Adam re-taped his wrist. It was still bothering him. He remembered how at the Junior Goodwill Games he took Tylenol and hid the pain. He flexed his right wrist and didn't get too much pain from doing that. He'd be all right the rest of the game.  
  
Third period started with Charlie taking the face off and passed it to Adam. Adam started going for the goal when the biggest man on the other team pushed him into the boards. He struggled to keep his balance and put his hands down to break the fall. The added weight of the other player as he fell onto him. The only breaking that there was, was in his wrist. It didn't help that someone accidentally stepped on his wrist while he was down. He passed out from the pain. 


	2. The Verdict

In the stands, Jesse jumped to his feet like everyone else trying to see if Adam was all right. He made his way down to the entrance to the ice.  
  
Coach Orion hurried onto the ice to check on his fallen player. He looked at the wrist and knew from experience that there was something very wrong with it.   
  
Adam opened his eyes and looked at the trainer and Coach Orion. "I'm okay." He said trying to get up.   
  
"Hold on a second. I think you need to have that wrist x-rayed." The trainer said. "Can you stand?" He asked. Adam nodded. He knew the trainer was right. There was something wrong with his wrist. It hurt even more now then it did at the Junior Goodwill Games. With the help of Orion and the trainer, he was back on his feet. The crowd started applauding.   
  
Adam saw Jesse standing there watching. "Can Jesse come with me?" He asked. The trainer nodded and the three of them walked to his car.   
  
Coach Orion went back to the rest of the Ducks. He frowned when he noticed the player who had knocked Adam down was not even penalized. The ref shrugged and said that it did not look intentional. "We've still got ten minutes left in this game." He said and got their attention back on to the game. He knew it would be hard for them since their minds were on Adam.  
  
***  
A half-hour later in the emergency room of a hospital in Minneapolis Minnesota, Jesse was pacing. He had not been allowed to go in with Adam. The trainer had gone to call Adam's parents.   
  
He looked up when he heard a group of people walking his way. He looked up and saw the rest of the team and Coach Orion. The other Ducks had not even changed from the game. "Heard anything?" Coach Orion asked.  
  
"Not yet." Jesse said not stopping his pacing. The other ducks sat in the chairs waiting impatiently.   
  
Phil and Sharon Banks entered the emergency room five minutes later. "Have you heard anything about Adam?" Phil asked Coach Orion after introductions were made.   
  
"Not yet. Hopefully the doctor will be out soon."  
  
"What happened?" Sharon asked. She and her husband hadn't been listening to the game on the radio. They were quite shocked when the trainer called and said that Adam was in the hospital emergency room.  
  
"He took a hard check into the boards and the other player fell on top of him. Banks...Er Adam landed on his right hand it looked like." Orion said.   
  
Before any more questions could be asked, the doctor joined them. He looked at everyone and asked, "Are the Banks here?"   
  
"Yes right here. My name is Phil Banks and this is my wife Sharon. Is Adam all right?"  
  
"His wrist is in pretty bad shape. I have talked to his doctor, so I know about the previous injury to the wrist. I talked to Adam about any problems he may have been having with the wrist lately and he said he had injured it again at a previous game?" He looked at them.  
  
"He was taping up his wrist today but he always does that." Charlie said.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Banks I would like to show you the x-rays and discuss your son's wrist in private." The doctor said looking at the eleven teenagers, a coach, and a trainer all gathered in the waiting room. He led Mr. and Mrs. Banks into the examining room that Adam was in. He put up the x-rays. "As you can see, Adam, your wrist is broken in several places. What I suggest is surgery for it to put bolts in to hold the wrist together until the bone starts to heal. I believe that after that is done you should have no problem returning to hockey next season." 


	3. No Use Arguing

Notes: Two chapters in one day? Lucky you!   
  
"What? No I can't be out the rest of the season." Adam said looking from the doctor to his parents.  
  
"Adam I don't think you understand. Your wrist is broken in several places and it needs surgery. You are done with hockey this season. You could injure it even worse if you tried to play too soon." The doctor said putting the x-ray back into its folder.  
  
"When will the surgery take place?" Sharon asked.  
  
"First thing tomorrow morning. We'll give Adam something for the pain tonight and then put him under for surgery tomorrow. I'll have an orderly show him to a room right now."  
  
He went out into the hall to make arrangements. "This can't be happening." Adam said to his parents.   
  
"Why didn't you say something last week?" Phil asked trying to keep his voice steady. "Your wrist wouldn't be in the condition that it is."  
  
"I didn't think anything was wrong. My wrist has been bothering me off and on since the Junior Goodwill Games."   
  
"Phil there's always next season." Sharon reminded her husband.   
  
An orderly came and instructed Adam to sit in the wheelchair ignoring his protests and wheeled him into a room.   
  
Sharon looked at her watch. "I'm going to call home and let your sister know if she's home. She wasn't home when we left." Christina Banks was Adam's 17-year-old sister.   
  
"Are the others still here?" Adam asked his father.  
  
"I think so. You want me to go get them?" He asked.   
  
Adam nodded and watched as his father left the room. He was finally alone for a few seconds anyway. He looked at the wrapped wrist. It hurt since he hadn't been given any pain medication yet. He thought of calling for a nurse but decided to wait. He closed his eyes.  
  
He opened his eyes when he heard Jesse say, "Hey cake-eater someone's got to teach you how to play without getting hurt." The room was filled with his friends and coach. His father stood back watching.  
  
It was awkward for a few seconds but Adam broke the ice. "Did we win?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah." Dwayne said. "Five to one."  
  
"My doctor says I won't be back this season." Adam said nervously.  
  
"You will always have a place on the team for when you do come back Banks. Just concentrate on getting that wrist better." Orion said.  
  
Somehow, Adam didn't feel too reassured by that.   
  
A nurse came in. "I'm sorry I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Visiting hours is over and Adam needs his rest. Come back tomorrow afternoon." She said.  
  
The team all reluctantly left the room. His mother kissed his forehead and his father wished him a good night before leaving. The nurse injected him with some pain medication. Soon he was left alone with his thoughts.   
  
***  
Next chapter we'll let Adam sleep and rewind a bit to get some people's reactions that weren't at the game. and no not the Banks family's reaction. 


	4. Birds of a Different Feather 1: Bombay’s...

Notes: This chapter and chapter 5 are from two different POV's during a hockey game they didn't go see. I'll tell you who's POV it is for this chapter but I'm going to keep the second person's POV a secret because it wouldn't be as much fun if you knew who he was right away! You get both chapters at the same time because well they are short.  
  
Birds of a Different Feather 1: Bombay's POV  
  
"Sounds good Harry. I will call you Monday and set up that meeting. You too. Goodbye." I hung up the telephone and beeped my secretary. "Tonya who's winning?" I asked as I flipped on the radio.  
  
'Ducks 3 to 1. Third period's about to start.'  
  
"Thank you." I said turning off the intercom after I had found the station. I was too buried to work to go to the game and had my secretary listen for me. Although they had Coach Orion, I always thought of them as my team. I settled back working on some paper work and listened to the game.  
  
'Conway wins the face off and passes to Banks. Banks has the breakaway and looks like no one's going to stop him. Hold on! Hagen High's number thirteen Rudy is coming up next to Banks. Where did he come from? Hard check to the board! Rudy falls on top of Banks and another Hagen player stepped on Banks' wrist.' The commentator said.  
  
I stopped working on the paper work and listened closely.   
  
'Banks is not getting up! Coach Orion and the trainer are on the ice. Something's wrong.'  
  
I mentally willed Banks to get up. Come on Adam!  
  
'He's back on his feet with the help of Coach Orion and the trainer and being helped off the ice. It seems to be his wrist. Rudy is not being penalized. That surprises me. Coach Orion is back on the ice talking to the team.'   
  
I grabbed my jacket and headed for the door. I didn't know where I was going but I knew I had to be with the team. "Tonya I'm leaving for the day. You may leave now also. I may be taking tomorrow off." I said.  
  
"I hope Adam is okay." She said. She wasn't too much of a hockey fan but when I couldn't get to the games she usually listened and gave me an update. I smiled and walked out to the car.  
  
***  
Ah there's that. A different perspective next chapter and then chapter 6 we'll put these chapters somewhat together and get back to Adam =). 


	5. Birds of a Different Feather 2: Never Fo...

Birds of a Different Feather 2: Never Forget a Friend (Well I'm not saying who it is!)  
  
I sat in my dorm doing homework. We had a Friday without a game for once. The other team cancelled for some reason. My roommate was off practicing like usual. He's more concerned about hockey then school. Don't get me wrong I love hockey as much as he does but the coach didn't schedule a practice. When he found out whom we were playing in two weeks, he started training more. He still wants revenge. You'd think I'd want revenge but I don't. It was years ago!  
  
I haven't seen them since Fulton depantsed us. Watched them on TV but haven't seen any of them face to face since then. And I was once good friends with one of them. Oh well. I'd see them in two weeks.  
  
"Hey Larson you still studying?" My roommate, Brian McGill, said as he came into the room and went over and put his hockey gear away. "You're not even listening to the Eden Hall game."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "We both know they can beat Hagen High."   
  
Ian Alberts came into the room. "You guys should be listening to the game. Eden Hall's star player is down."  
  
"Who?" I asked trying to find the station on the radio.  
  
"I don't remember his name. Blanks or something like that." Ian answered.  
  
"Banks?" I asked exchanging looks with McGill.  
  
"Yeah that sounds right." Ian said.  
  
McGill actually looked pleased. But then again, he had looked pleased when Adam was hit with a hockey stick at the Junior Goodwill Games.   
  
I hadn't watched the first Iceland/USA game with the rest of the Hawks. I told them I had something to do. Was tired of listening to them complain through the whole game saying that we should be the one's playing. So I sat at home and watched the game. Unlike the others, I felt bad for Adam when he was hit with the hockey stick. Now some commentator is saying it looked like Adam hurt his wrist. McGill's going to be happy but I won't be.  
  
You never forget a friend. 


	6. Hawk Vs Ducks Round 3

Notes (Seems it's now a custom for my chapters): I started a fic called School Daze (It's spelled that way on purpose) that showed what it would have been like for Adam when he returned to school after the concussion he received during the state championship. It is kinda discussed in this chapter. Oh yeah I forgot to claim Christina 'Chris' Banks. Since she is going to be an actual character, in this fic, I claim her. '' Separate thoughts.   
  
One final note: Spring term started yesterday so I don't know how fast I will be posting this fic. I have like a zillion papers this term it feels like.  
  
Hawk Vs Ducks Round 3  
  
Adam opened his eyes and saw his parents and sister looking down at him. He had just woken up after surgery. He was still groggy.   
  
"Doctor Norris said the surgery was a success. And you should be out of here in a few days." Sharon said handing him a get well balloon. Christina put the flowers on the windowsill. "One of the nurses said that Bombay came here last night but visiting hours was over and you were asleep. He left you a note." She said handing it to him. He put it down with his left hand. He'd read it later.  
  
"Jason Larson called yesterday asking how you were." Christina said. "He said he had heard it on the radio and he'd drop by to see you."   
  
Adam tried to hide his surprise. He hadn't talked to Jason or any of the other Hawks for several years. Even in school, all the Hawks ignored him. Well they were ignoring him when they weren't starting fights with him. But then again, Larson was the only one who didn't corner him or join in when they ganged up on him. It would have kept going on if the Guidance Counselor hadn't suggested to his parents to transfer him to a different school.  
  
He looked down at his wrist at the white cast that was now on it a reminder of what happened the day before. He looked up as his mother started talking again.   
  
"We talked to Jeffrey last night." Jeffrey Banks was his twenty-year-old brother. "He wished he could be here but he's in the middle of midterms. But he said to tell you that he's thinking of you."  
  
"That's okay." Adam said.   
  
There was a knock on the door. Christina went to open the door and found Goldberg standing there with a large paper sack, Guy was holding four get well balloons, and Julie was carrying a plant. The rest of the team was behind them. "Come on in." Christina said.  
  
Goldberg put the bag in front of Adam. "A sandwich from my parents restaurant." He said.  
  
"Thanks Goldberg." Adam said. He wasn't too hungry then but he knew it was probably because of the analgesia. His parents stepped out of the room to give him some time with his friends.   
  
Averman was looking at the flowers. "Varsity sent you some flowers?" He asked in shock.  
  
"They did?" He asked reaching for them. Averman brought them over. He read the card. Every player of Varsity signed it. "The coach probably made them. Probably trying to make Varsity look good." That wasn't necessarily fair though he realized. Scooter and Keith were the only members of Varsity that were nice when he was on Varsity.  
  
"Probably. I was surprised that a couple of them were at the game last night." Russ said.   
  
Adam frowned at the mention of the game. He would have rather not remembered it.   
  
"Can I sign your cast?" Connie asked. Everyone else asked too.   
  
"Sure." Adam said not caring if they did or not.  
  
Connie took felt tip pens out of her backpack.   
  
Adam let them sign and doodle on his cast. He saw someone standing outside of the room looking nervous about entering he saw the Ducks and started to leave. It had been years but he recognized him immediately. "Larson!" Adam called after him.  
  
Larson stopped. The other Ducks turned around and looked at him. Luis, Julie, Russ, Dwayne, Portman, and Kenny didn't know who he was and stared at him curiously. Jesse looked angry. Charlie looked confused. Fulton looked like he wanted to punch him. Guy and Connie exchanged looks. Goldberg and Averman didn't seem phased.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Jesse was the first person to speak.   
  
Larson looked at them all nervously. "I was just seeing Adam."  
  
"After what you did?" Fulton asked.  
  
"What did he do?" Dwayne asked. He knew it had to be bad. The other new Ducks agreed.  
  
"He and the Hawks injured Banks during the Peewee State Championship a few years ago. Banks ended up in the hospital with a concussion." Jesse informed him.  
  
"That was McGill not me." Larson defended himself. "Adam and I were friends for years before he joined the Ducks."  
  
"Some friend." Averman muttered.  
  
Adam had enough. "Stop." They all looked at him. They had almost forgotten he was there. "I want to talk to Larson alone."   
  
"But..." Jesse started to say.  
  
"Just go." Adam said. 'Ducks Vs Hawks all over again and I still feel like I'm stuck in the middle.' The Ducks left the room very reluctantly.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here." Larson said.  
  
"Jason it's okay. Feels like Peewee's all over again though." Adam admitted. "I'm glad you came though."  
  
"I heard the game." Larson said. Banks had a pained expression on his face. "I tried to call to find out information but the nurse wouldn't tell me. Then I talked to Chris and she told me about your broken wrist. I'm sorry that it happened."  
  
"Me too." Adam said.  
  
"Was looking forward to playing you in two weeks. Would have been like old times." Larson said. Adam didn't say anything. "You'll be back next season right? Or will it be sooner?"  
  
"Yeah. Doctor said I'll be back next season." 'If I'm still on the team.'   
  
They talked for a few minutes before Larson left. He didn't miss the glare that Jesse gave him. 


	7. An Old Coach’s Advice

An Old Coach's Advice  
  
Notes (Gotta love them): I do not know if Singled Out was on in 96 but I remember watching it a lot. I am pretty sure it was on. It was a good show. I wish it had not been cancelled. Another note: In chapter 4 when Bombay said he was not working tomorrow, I really meant that he was not working Monday. Whoops forgot the game was on a Friday.   
  
Short part I know! But I am moving the pace a bit faster next chapter. Only so much you can write about someone being in a hospital =).  
  
Adam sighed as he looked for something to watch on the TV. He finally settled on MTV. Singled Out was on. He was alone for the first time that day. He finally told his parents, sister, and friends to go home. He told them he'd be fine. All of them promised to be back tomorrow.  
  
Things just kept getting worse. His best friend was mad about Larson. Larson wasn't too comfortable. But then again, why was he surprised? Jesse and Larson would never get along. It took a lot get Jesse to trust him, and when he did, they became best friends.  
  
He remembered the note Bombay had written and picked it up and started reading it. It was a quick and hurried note but that didn't matter.  
  
Adam,  
  
Sorry to have to leave you a note but the nurses were adamant about letting you sleep, and that visiting hours was over. I am sorry to hear about your wrist. I will either drop by tomorrow or Sunday.   
  
Bombay  
  
Almost on cue, Bombay walked into the room. He had a plant. Adam vaguely wondered why people always brought plants to people when they are in the hospital.   
  
Bombay glanced at the TV before shaking his head. "My secretary told me that she was on the show once. She said she didn't win but she had fun. So how are you?" Adam looked at him thinking that it was a strange question. How did he think he was? "Okay I guess that was the wrong question. How are you doing?" Bombay asked sitting in the chair.  
  
Adam turned off the TV. "I'd be better if I wasn't injured." He was getting tired of pretending that it didn't bother him. "I want to play but I'm out for the season."  
  
"I see things haven't changed. You were the same way at the Junior Goodwill Games. This may be the best you know. You get a chance to give your wrist a longer rest. I bet when you start playing next season it will be as good as new."  
  
Adam stared out the window before answering. "I've been playing hockey since I was seven. Never missed a game except for the Junior Goodwill Games and now I'm out for the rest of the season. I hate this. Hockey means a lot to me."  
  
"Adam when I was injured during while playing for the Waves I felt the same way you do right now. I didn't know what to do since I had been so determined to make the NHL. Then an opportunity presented itself. I got to coach a great group of kids in world competition. Sometimes things do work out for the best."  
  
"Not this time."   
  
Bombay just shook his head. "You just never know. It is not over Adam. Stop thinking it is."   
  
They talked for awhile about other things before Bombay left the room. Adam didn't turn the TV back on. He lay in bed thinking about what Bombay just told him. 


	8. Back to Peewees

Notes: This takes place a week after the game. The school let him take two weeks off without being held responsible for work covered at the time. Hey the school is big on sports remember? As a reminder ' ' separate thoughts.   
  
Thanks to: Icebox who has been reviewing every time I update. Always appreciate reviews. Thanks to all the other reviewers also.   
  
Back to Peewees   
  
Adam flipped through the channels not really paying attention. He was bored. Bored enough that he wished he were back in school. They had allowed him time off because the doctor suggested it. His wrist sometimes hurt so much he couldn't do anything. They were hoping that by the time he went back to school the pain would be less.  
  
He could hear Christina on the telephone. He knew what she was talking about on the phone. Chris received an acceptance letter from a college she had wanted to go to after high school. She had told him about it five minutes ago. Both of his parents were at work. He found a hockey game on ESPN. Los Angeles Kings Vs. Detroit Red Wings. He knew what he wanted to do.  
  
He waited until Christina was off the phone before he walked into the room. "Hey Chris. Can you give me a ride somewhere?" He knew she'd say yes. She was so happy about getting into college she'd probably take him to the moon if he asked.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"To the rink where I played when I was a Duck in Peewees."  
  
"Why? You can't play."  
  
"I know. I just want to go there. Haven't been there since I started Eden Hall."  
  
She sighed. "Okay." They went out to her car. It was a short drive to the rink. "Call me when you are ready to go. I'll be at Rhonda's which isn't too far."  
  
Adam entered the rink. There was a line at a small table. 'There must be a game.' He thought. He turned to one of the people playing. "Who's playing?"  
  
"Hawks Vs Mallards." He said giving him a strange look.  
  
"Mallards? Oh they changed the name." 'Wait he said the Hawks. Oh no.'   
  
He was tempted to find a payphone and call Christina. When he heard a vaguely familiar voice behind him say, "Slumming it cake eater?"   
  
He turned around. "Peter."  
  
***  
They were sitting in the bleachers in the very last row barely paying attention to the game. "I thought you and the others were attending some prep school outside of Minneapolis." Peter said.  
  
"We are. I broke my wrist last Friday during a game." Adam said holding up his wrist. "Doctor wants me to stay out of school for another week. Probably didn't mean for me to be at a hockey game. I was getting stir crazy."  
  
"How do I get to have this time out of school?" Peter joked.  
  
"Find someone twice your size and have them fall on top of you." Banks said with a slight smile. "You don't want this to happen to you Peter. I had to have surgery on it. And the pain...well it's not something I'd wish on an enemy." He was surprised by how easy it was for him to talk to Peter. They had never been that good of friends. He wasn't even sure if they had been friends at all. Maybe he just needed to talk to someone who didn't know him that well. His eyes drifted back to the game. There was his old coach still coaching the Hawks. Nothing had changed there. The Hawks were still cheating. However, the Mallards were a very good team. "When did they change the name of the team?"  
  
"After you guys won the Junior Goodwill Games. Since you guys weren't coming back to play peewee, they thought they should preserve the memory. If we hadn't won the state championship that year, District 5 would still be a joke. Now the Mallards are the team to be on, not the Hawks."  
  
"Why'd you stop playing hockey?"   
  
"Why? I was never good at it. You know that. I was too short and not fast enough. I played the next year but it wasn't the same. You guys were all gone. It was just Terry Karp, Tommy, and I. They all stopped playing also. We were never as good as the rest of you."   
  
"Yes you were. As a team, we won the state finals. Jesse told me about the game. You guys were as much of the team as any of us."  
  
"Yeah whatever." Peter said and turned back to watching the game.   
  
They didn't speak the rest of the period and half of the third period. Adam got up to leave but was hit with pain in his wrist. He sat back down and started rubbing his wrist. He had overdone it today. Peter turned around to look at him. "Banks you okay?"  
  
"It's the pain I told you about. It'll pass soon." He said between clenched teeth. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall. When the pain finally stopped he looked up and saw a few people were looking at him with concern. "I'm okay." He turned to Peter. "I've got to go. Was nice talking to you again." He said and hurried down the bleachers." He heard a buzzer. The game was over.   
  
He found a payphone and tried dialing and holding the receiver with the same hand. He quickly talked to his sister who told him she'd be there in ten minutes.  
  
He was standing there waiting for his sister when he heard someone else come up behind him. "Adam Banks?" He turned around. This time it was Jack Reily. "I thought I had seen you in the stands. Come to watch your old teams play?"  
  
"Didn't even know there was a game." He didn't feel like talking to Reily. This was the guy who he had once looked up to but quickly turned against him when he was forced to change teams.   
  
"What happened to your hand?"   
  
"Broke my wrist in a couple of places." He said. 'Come on Chris. Need you to drive up quickly.' He was glad when he saw his sister's car pull up. "I have to go." He said and hurried to his sister's car. He was glad to leave this place. 


	9. What’s Your Problem?

Notes: Help!!!!!!! Anyone have any good suggestions on a prep school name? I never did give the school that McGill and Larson go to a name and well the game is next chapter. Your help would be much appreciated. I said it was going to go faster. Still in the section of: Everyone's giving Adam advice.  
  
To repeat something from the Never Let Them See You're Hurt: This is not a slash fic. I have nothing against slash fics I just don't write them. The characters are all just good friends.  
  
It struck me that with all the advice Adam's getting he hasn't gotten any from his best friend. Hence the name of this chapter. Oh and I promise no more free advice for Adam after this! The guy has gotten enough from his former coach, a doctor, and Peter (sort of anyway). Oh yeah I now get to claim another original character, this one named Jeffrey Banks. Now let's get onto the fic!  
  
What's Your Problem?  
  
Adam and Christina walked into the house. They could hear their father talking in the kitchen. "Chris? Adam is that you?"  
  
"Yeah dad." Christina said.  
  
"Come into the kitchen." They exchanged looks before going into the kitchen. They saw their father and older brother sitting at the table.  
  
Jeffrey got up and hugged them both. "Hey shrimp. How's the wrist?" He asked Adam.  
  
"Who you calling a shrimp?" Adam asked. He was taller then Jeffrey. "My wrist? Well it's in there." He reached for some painkillers.  
  
His father looked at him in concern. "Your wrist start acting up again?" Adam nodded. He had just put the pills in his mouth. "Maybe we should tell Dr. Norris that it's still happening. He said that it should lessen and it hasn't."  
  
"Don't call Dr. Norris. I over did it that's all." Adam pleaded. He was afraid of what the doctor might tell him. He knew the pain that he kept having wasn't right. It was bad enough he was out the rest of the season.  
  
His father looked uncertain for a second. "Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"Where were you two anyway?" Phil asked.  
  
"I went to Rhonda's and Adam went to a hockey game." Christina said grabbing an orange off the counter.  
  
Phil wasn't too happy with that answer. He turned to his youngest child. "You went to a hockey game? Why? You couldn't play."  
  
Christina and Adam exchanged glances and laughed. "That's what I asked him." Christina said.  
  
"Just wanted to get out of the house. I was starting to wish I was in school."  
  
"Oh you know it's bad when that happens." Jeffrey finally spoke up. Phil nodded in agreement.  
  
"What's bad when what happens?"  
  
"When you are so bored that you want to go to school." Jeffrey answered.  
  
"Jeffrey!" Sharon said. "You didn't tell us you were coming home."  
  
"Just decided to. My Monday classes were canceled and I wanted to see how Adam was. Sorry I couldn't get down sooner."  
  
"We understand. Let's eat. Mrs. Erickson made lasagna for dinner. She always makes more then enough." Phil said. Mrs. Erickson was their housekeeper.  
  
***  
  
After dinner, Adam was trying to concentrate on his US history book. Although he wasn't responsible for the work, he needed to be somewhat caught up. The telephone rang. There was a knock on the door. "Adam, Jesse's on the phone." Sharon said.  
  
He reached for his telephone. "Hello?"  
  
'Hey Cake eater. I was just calling to see how you were.'  
  
"I'm doing okay. Finally got out of the house today."  
  
'Yeah I heard.'  
  
"You heard?"  
  
'I talked to Peter earlier.'  
  
"Oh."  
  
'Let's hang out tomorrow or something. We haven't done that in awhile.'  
  
"Okay where? I can get Chris to drive me or maybe Jeffrey he's home this weekend. Not the school though"  
  
'Why don't we meet at the park right next to the school and figure it out from there at ten.'  
  
"Sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
They hung up.  
  
***  
  
Jeffrey dropped Adam off at the park the next morning. Jeffrey promised to be back in a couple of hours. Adam made sure to bring the painkillers this time.  
  
He found Jesse right away standing next to the frozen pond. They walked around watching kids ice skating on the ice pond in silence. "You guys win the game yesterday?" Adam asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah three to zero. Coach was happy he reminded us we were going for shutouts and to make sure the defense was strong. Man he's different then Bombay."  
  
"Averman told me he and Charlie didn't get along right away he even quit the team for awhile."  
  
"Charlie told me you were on Varsity at the beginning of the season. Why'd you switch? Not good enough?" He joked.  
  
"They were terrible. They were always trying to find ways to get even with the Ducks and I found myself in the middle of a prank war. I had nothing to do with their pranks but to the Ducks, I did. Switching to JV was probably the best idea. Not that it matters right now."  
  
"Stop talking like that. You'll be back next season and you know it."  
  
Adam found himself confiding in Jesse as he did at the Junior Goodwill Games about his injury. "Don't tell the others this Jesse but there's something wrong with my wrist. I sometimes get pain so bad I can't do anything. The doctor said it would pass and it hasn't even came close to lessening in pain."  
  
"Tell your doctor. Remember how you kept it a secret at the Junior Goodwill Games? By the time you saw the doctor your wrist was in worse shape then it was originally."  
  
Adam nodded knowingly. "I'm afraid of what the doctor will say. But if it doesn't get better soon I will."  
  
Jesse shook his head but changed the subject anyway. "You coming to the game next Friday?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
"I heard Larson and McGill play for that team. Will be like old times."  
  
Adam looked at him for a second before answering, "That's what Larson said." He regretted bringing that up. Jesse looked very angry.  
  
"I still don't understand why you wanted to talk to him."  
  
"He and I were best friends a long time ago. You don't forget friends."  
  
"Yeah but this ifriend /ialso was responsible for you being in the hospital during that one game."  
  
"That was McGill. And what's your problem anyway? That was years ago. Why not let it go?"  
  
"Because of what they did."  
  
"Jesse…" Adam tried to interrupt him.  
  
"No Adam listen. I know I can't tell you what to do but listen to me as your best friend, okay? I don't want to see you get hurt by them again. They dropped you as soon as you became a Duck right?"  
  
"Yeah. But…"  
  
"And even before McGill checked you into the post they were both gunning for you during the game." Adam was quiet for a few seconds. "I'm sorry I can't look past it." Jesse said before walking away.  
  
Adam didn't call him back.  
  
***  
  
Well, Adam got some brutal honesty from his best friend. But who's to say Jesse's right? Wait until next chapter. The tempers and action really heats up. 


	10. I Went to a Fight and a Hockey Game Brok...

***  
Notes: Like the title? I was in a corny mood. This will kinda bounce around and catch a few other opinions. However, the chapter will still be in third person. Thank you LacklusterUpdater for inspiration on the prep school name. I changed it a bit if that's okay with you. Larusso was a bit weird. I'm not making fun of Vincent or anything.   
  
I Went to a Fight and a Hockey Game Broke Out   
  
Coach Orion stood outside of the locker room thinking of what he had to do. Charlie had warned him earlier that Jesse might take this game too personally. When would they realize this isn't Peewees anymore?  
  
He opened the locker room door and found they were all changed and ready. They still had 20 minutes. "Hall I need to talk to you in my office." He said and closed the door.  
  
Jesse got up. He had a feeling he knew what this conversation was going to be about. He had been in a rotten mood ever since the fight he had with Adam Saturday. It started to show in practice. He went into Coach Orion's office.  
  
"Hall, Conway told me about the team's history with two of Russo Academy's players. Can you play without trying to get revenge?"  
  
"I can try." Jesse said truthfully.   
  
"I guess that's all I can ask of you. However, if it starts affecting your playing you'll be benched the rest of the game. Revenge has no place in hockey. You can go."  
  
***  
In the visitor's locker room, the Russo Academy Pirates were talking before the game. "I'd look out for Hall." Ian said to McGill and Larson. "I heard a couple of the Ducks talking earlier. He's not in a good mood. And is still mad about something in Peewees?"  
  
McGill grinned. "Figures he'd be the one that would be mad about that. We should give him a reason to."  
  
"Come on Brian that was several years ago. Let it go."  
  
"Larson don't wimp out on me. We should have been champs that year and you know it."  
  
Larson just shook his head and walked away.   
  
McGill and a few other teammates start plotting.  
  
***  
"Adam I can't believe you talked me into going to a hockey game!" Christina said as she followed him up the stands. "I don't even like hockey."  
  
"I still can't believe you have a book with you! No one reads a book at a hockey game." They found a spot next to Casey Conway.  
  
"Hi Adam. Hi Christina." She greeted them. "How's your wrist Adam?"  
  
"Better." Adam answered. He was being truthful. The pain had gone down. It took longer then the doctor thought it would. "I'll be back in school Monday."  
  
"Good. How are you doing Christina?" Casey asked.  
  
"Pretty good be better if I wasn't at a hockey game. You?" Christina asked.   
  
Casey chuckled. "I'm good thanks."  
  
They all stood up as the teams started coming onto the ice. He gulped when he saw McGill watching Jesse. He suddenly didn't feel good about this game.  
  
***  
Jesse had every intention not to make this game look personal. But was it his fault that the Pirates were targeting him? He had to fight back. He checked Alberts hard into the boards. He saw Larson skating with the puck and checked him.   
  
In the stands, Banks closed his eyes. This was turning out very badly. And it was still the first period. His sister actually wasn't reading a book, which he was grateful. He opened his eyes and saw Orion was very angry.   
  
Christina watched the game in amusement. She'd known Jesse, McGill, and Larson almost as long as her brother did it felt like. McGill and Jesse seemed content in going after each other. Larson was trying to play and Jesse went after him. She never knew hockey could be so interesting.  
  
The second period ended. Score still zero to zero. Jesse sat on the bench. The coach hadn't said anything yet which he was grateful. But he knew that he was going to get a lecture at halftime. He was set out onto the ice.  
  
What Adam feared finally happened. McGill checked Jesse hard into the boards and Jesse had enough. He started to punch him. Larson tried to separate them but was pushed down for his efforts.   
  
Adam got to his feet and started going down the steps. He needed to talk to Jesse. He was accidentally pushed from behind and started falling when he landed everything went black.  
  
***  
I never said things would get easier. And yes I'm mean enough to end it right there. 


	11. Back Where We Started

Notes: I don't know how to be nice to my favorite characters! They are put into the ringer and then I see how it turns out (I'm serious). Also, I've never been ice skating in my life so if this looks wrong holler! It's a very short part but it tells you what you want to know. Wait until you see chapter 12! Not saying that's long I'm just saying it'll be interesting.  
  
Back Where We Started  
  
The referees finally were able to pull McGill and Jesse off each other. "Eden Hall's #9 and Russo Academy's #14 are out of the game for fighting!" One ref said.  
  
Jesse flashed McGill a glare. He was almost off the ice when he suddenly looked into the stands.  
  
At the bench, Orion was angry. If the ref hadn't pulled Jesse, he would have himself. The other players were talking. Portman was the first one to notice what was happening in the bleachers. "Hey guys look!" They looked. None of them could tell what was going on. But they saw a few medics.  
  
Orion was tapped on the shoulder by Dean Buckley who motioned him away from the others. "Adam Banks tripped or something while going down the steps and is unconscious. That's all we know at the time. Thought you would like to know." The dean said and walked away.  
  
Orion walked back to the Ducks. "Guys there's a problem. Dean Buckley just told me that Banks tripped or fell while going down the stairs."  
  
"Is he okay?" Several of them asked.  
  
"He's unconscious and that's all Dean Buckley knew."  
  
Meanwhile Jesse was able to see who it was. He took off his ice skates quickly and hurried through the crowd. When he got there, Adam was sitting and leaning against one of the steps. One of the medics was shining a light in his eyes.  
  
He saw Christina standing off to the side. "Is he okay?"  
  
"They think so. But they want to take him to get his wrist x-rayed again and make sure he doesn't have a concussion."  
  
Since Adam didn't need a stretcher, he was helped down from the stands by the medics.  
  
The game was starting again. Jesse asked Christina to ride with them. Adam was still trying to shake off the cobwebs in his head but heard Jesse fine. "No stay for the game."  
  
"I was thrown out of the game."  
  
Adam grimaced. Jesse and Christina weren't sure if it was from pain or from what Jesse said. He didn't argue though.  
  
***  
  
A couple of hours later Adam was lying on his bed trying to sleep. His wrist was in a new cast. Luckily, the fall didn't cause any more damage to his wrist. The cast had a tear in it though. Only injury he had was a minor concussion. The doctor hadn't been happy to see him again though.  
  
He and Jesse talked briefly as Christina drove Jesse back to Eden Hall. They didn't bring up the game and everything wasn't back to normal before they had the fight. Monday would be interesting.  
  
His parents hadn't exactly been thrilled to be informed that their son had to be taken to the hospital again. There wasn't any arguing which he was grateful. He had a bad headache.  
  
He was back where he started two weeks ago. This time there wasn't an operation. Only if he could rewind back to two weeks ago.  
  
***  
  
I don't know if I'll get to post chapter 12 tonight. I have to write for my imaginative writing class. It's a story about a girl that was abducted by aliens a couple years ago. It should be interesting. 


	12. Just Another Manic Monday

Just Another Manic Monday  
  
Notes: Chapter title is from the song Manic Monday by the Bangles. It seems to work with this chapter! I don't remember if Linda's last name was mentioned in the movie but that's what the book said her last name was. Also it hit me last night that Jesse wasn't wearing shoes when he left the rink. Um oversight on my part! I will remedy it ;) next chapter. Some of this stuff might not make sense but it will eventually.  
  
Adam walked into his dorm building. It had been a long weekend. His parents didn't let him do anything. He was surprised they even let him go back to school. He stopped right outside of his dorm room and opened it slowly. He was glad he had his own room. He was lucky with that.  
  
When he stepped into the room, he was met with a shock. His room was no longer just his. There was stuff everywhere. Obviously, his roommate was messy. He hoped that this roommate would be better then his last one when he was in the varsity area.  
  
He unpacked. It took a little longer then normal since he could only use one hand. When he was finished, he still had ten minutes before his first class. He guessed his roommate was at breakfast.  
  
He walked out of room and thought he'd just walk slowly to his first class which was biology. He hated that class. The teacher was a test fiend.  
  
"Hey Banks glad to see you back." A voice said from behind him. He turned around and was shocked for the second time this morning. 'The concussion must still be going. There is just no way that Riley said that.' He thought. But then Riley waved. Today was starting out to be very strange. He decided. Almost none of the varsity team was remotely nice to him. With the exception of Keith Hawkinson who he had known somewhat before he got to Eden Hall. Keith's older brother Bryson was best friends with Jeffrey. And there was Scooter but he was nice to everyone when not on the ice.  
  
While walking to class there were a few people that stopped him and said they were glad he was back. When he got to class, he took his usual seat that was between Averman and Charlie's girlfriend, Linda Chavez. The classroom was almost empty.  
  
Mrs. Madigan came up to me. "There's a practice quiz today. You up to it?"  
  
He was stunned but nodded. 'I must be in the twilight zone.' He decided.  
  
Averman sat down next to Adam. "Welcome back to hell." He whispered. That was everyone's name for Mrs. Madigan's biology class. "Coach wants you to be at practice this afternoon."  
  
Adam gave him a strange look. He didn't understand why Orion would want him at practice. He couldn't play. Averman just shrugged in response.  
  
Adam looked up as Jesse walked into the classroom and went straight to his seat in the back of the room next to Kenny Wu. He saw Julie and Guy whispering and looking at him. They stopped when they noticed that he was looking at them. He sighed and turned back to face the front of the room.  
  
After the practice quiz, they had to do the lab. Linda was his lab partner. They talked a little while doing the lab. She caught him up on what the lab was. They had a rough start as lab partners. She didn't exactly like him since he was on the Varsity Hockey team and well he was never in a good mood at that time. Now it seemed things were at least working out better since she was the girlfriend of Charlie.  
  
They finished the lab before most of the class. He looked around the room. His eyes caught Kenny and Jesse talking about something while barely paying attention to the lab. He saw Kenny point in his direction once or twice. He tried not to be paranoid about it. Kenny could have been pointing at the chalkboard for all he knew. It was days like this that he was glad he didn't have a Duck as a lab partner.  
  
The bell rang thankfully. He gathered his books and a piece of paper slipped out. He went to grab it and he felt a pang in his right wrist. He ignored it the best that he could. He hurried out of the classroom. He didn't really feel like talking to anyone.  
  
The rest of his morning classes went like biology. He still felt like the Ducks were talking about him especially to Jesse. He wanted to take one of them and ask what was going on. He went to get his lunch and Dwayne offered to carry his tray for him. He followed Dwayne to the usual table and sat down next to Julie.  
  
The Ducks that hadn't talked to him yet all said they were glad to see him back. He noticed that Jesse and Kenny were not at the table. He concluded that Jesse was indeed avoiding him. Of course, he had been avoiding Jesse also.  
  
The rest of the Ducks, that were there, started talking about the upcoming game against Blake. He tuned them out. He had become good at tuning people out. He used to do the same thing when he ate lunch with the Varsity team. They just presumed he was being quiet.  
  
Jesse and Kenny took seats on the other end of the table with ten minutes left with lunch. They soon became involved with the game discussion though Jesse wasn't allowed to play this week because of the fight last week.  
  
Adam got up and returned the tray to the window. As he was leaving he thought he heard Kenny say, "You have to tell him sometime."  
  
Adam decided that they must be discussing whatever the coach wanted to talk to him about at practice. He was not looking forward to practice.  
  
***  
  
That afternoon at practice Adam walked over to Coach Orion's office and knocked. "Come in." Orion said. Adam did so. "Oh good you got my message. Have a seat." He waited for him to do so. "Glad to see you're back in school. How's the wrist and head?"  
  
"Better."  
  
"There's a reason I wanted to talk to you. I know you can't play hockey the rest of the season but how would you like to be Assistant Coach the rest of the season?"  
  
Adam stared at him in shock. He hadn't been expecting this. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes I am. You know the team better then I do and I could use an assistant."  
  
"Uh sure okay." He said uncertainly.  
  
"Good. I haven't told the others. I'll tell them at the beginning of practice."  
  
Adam wasn't sure how the others would take the news.  
  
They walked out onto the ice. "Team I have an announcement. Banks will be Assistant Coach the rest of the season." Orion said. There was a warm response to that. everyone seemed glad that he wasn't totally off of the team.  
  
The practice went well. banks mostly stood there and watched while Orion instructed the team. Orion said he'd eventually be in the swing of things.  
  
After practice he walked back to his dorm and started his homework. Twenty minutes later he heard the door open. He turned around to see who his roommate was.  
  
Standing there was Jesse. 


	13. I Wish it was Sunday

Notes: Is it unlucky? Well I can't tell you that. But I have decided to do the opposite of the last chapter. That was from Adam's POV really. This time we'll see what was really going on with Jesse and the others. Again, the title is from the song: Manic Monday by the Bangles. I love that song and it so works. I'm sure Jesse wished it were Sunday. It starts about 10 minutes before Adam gets back. And yes you get to find out what Jesse did when he came back without shoes on.  
  
I Wish it was Sunday  
  
Jesse tried to straighten up the room. He was not an organized person. His room at home had always been messy why should now be any different. Then he remembered his roommate, Adam, was coming back today. He decided to heck with it. They had talked a little Friday but things weren't the same. He remembered the razzing he got from the other Ducks that night because he came back to the dorm without shoes. In his rush, he forgot he was in his socks. 'The things people do for their best friends.' He thought with a frown. 'Were they still best friends?' he wondered.  
  
When he signed the contract several weeks ago he had no idea this was how it would turn out. He and his best friend fought about something that really didn't make sense. Then there was hockey. With Adam out Charlie moved to starting center and Jesse took Charlie's position. Not that he would be playing Friday. He was suspended from the team for a week. His ears were still ringing after that 'discussion' with the coach.  
  
He looked at the clock. It was time for breakfast. He could wait here until Adam arrived or he could go to breakfast. He decided for the latter. He really didn't want to talk to Adam right now. He stepped into the hall and ran into Kenny.  
  
"Is he back yet?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Not yet." Jesse said as they walked to the dining room.  
  
"I thought you'd be waiting." Kenny said.  
  
"Honestly, I'm not ready to talk to him yet."  
  
"Well you have to talk to him sooner or later. Or are you planning to never return to your dorm."  
  
Jesse smiled. He hadn't ever really talked to Kenny Wu until now. Although they were a team at the Junior Goodwill Games, Jesse found himself mostly hanging around Charlie and Adam. And ever since he was back playing with the Ducks, he started talking to Kenny. "Would be easier."  
  
"Why don't you talk about it with him? He's still your best friend right?"  
  
"I've been wondering that myself. You know we did talk while Chris, his sister, drove me back to Eden Hall but it wasn't much of one. He was still pretty out of it. But I know that he was trying to get down to the ice so he could talk to me. If I hadn't started fighting he wouldn't have been accidentally pushed." They sat on a bench. Breakfast forgotten.  
  
They talked until the realized that they were about to be late for biology. They both hurried down the hall and hurried to their seats. They barely made it with time to spare.  
  
Jesse saw Adam looking at him but he refused to meet his eye. After the practice quiz, he and Kenny continued their conversation. Their lab wasn't getting too much attention though. Neither noticed Adam was watching them again.  
  
After art, history, and math Jesse met Kenny at the same spot they talked that morning. Jesse felt better by confiding with Kenny. He was almost ready to talk to Adam about what happened in the park. Well, almost anyway.  
  
They both were hungry from missing breakfast so they hurried to the dining room. They grabbed their lunches and sat in two empty seats on the other end of the table from Adam. They both joined the conversation of the game Friday. Jesse couldn't help but make comments about how he was sorry he couldn't join in on their little 'revenge.'  
  
"You have to tell him sometime." Kenny reminded Jesse of the fact that Adam didn't know that they were sharing a room.  
  
"Yeah I know." Jesse said and watched the others exchange worried looks. No one even noticed that Adam was gone.  
  
***  
  
Jesse sat in the stands. He wasn't allowed to practice but he hoped that Orion wouldn't mind if he at least watched. He was surprised to see Adam standing next to Orion. When all of the other Ducks were on the ice Orion made the announcement. "Team I have an announcement. Banks will be Assistant Coach the rest of the season." Jesse was happy to hear that. Adam would still be on the team even if he wasn't playing. He knew the others were just as happy.  
  
He watched the practice and wished he were out there. He didn't dwell on the reason why he wasn't because he didn't want to start thinking of that again. He still had to talk to Adam. When practice was over, he took his time walking back to the dorm. He mostly walked around campus a couple of times before he walked to the dorm.  
  
He opened the door and stepped in. Adam looked at him in surprise. "I'm your new roommate." Jesse said hoping to break the ice.  
  
***  
  
Ah that's it for this chapter. See it wasn't unlucky. Bet you are wondering how this will turn out. I think I lied about the advice stuff though ;). 


	14. What Did You Expect

Notes: It's done! This is the last chapter. I know you can throw things at me if you wish. However, don't do it until you hear my announcement. This fic has a sequel! The fic is called The Long Road Back. This is about well Adam struggling back from the broken wrist. Takes place after the freshman year in the summer. But it's before sophomore year. Oh yeah this chapter is short and a discussion between Jesse and Adam. I think their main problem was they didn't want to talk about it. Anyway, reference to School Daze if I ever write it. Thanks to Lackluster for something I added. Yeah it could have been longer. Just imagine they talk longer. Trust me Adam's going to need someone to talk to in the sequel. Oy vey!  
  
What Did You Expect  
  
"So you're the messy roommate." Adam said turning back to his homework.  
  
"Banks we've got to talk."  
  
Adam put down his pencil and turned around in his desk chair. "You're right. We do."  
  
Jesse sat on his bed. He had given this a lot of thought during his walk. "I'm sorry I got mad at you that Saturday. I just didn't want to see you get hurt by them."  
  
"I trust Larson. That doesn't mean I trust McGill. He did too much before I transferred schools. I think I got mad because you didn't trust my judgement."  
  
"What did you expect? You once convinced me at a certain event that your wrist was fine. Then I found out after you were benched that you were taking the maximum amount of Tylenol a day. Somebody's got to watch out for you." Jesse said trying to sound serious. Adam broke into a smile. "Too bad we didn't talk like this before now."  
  
"I think we tried but I was on pain killers. Chris said that was the quietist she'd ever seen us."  
  
"I think you may be right about Larson. He didn't join Russo in attacking me every chance they got. He even tried to separate McGill and I."  
  
"Larson also didn't attack me all the time after the state championships. He tried to get the others to lay off."  
  
"You never talked about that time before you got transferred to our school."  
  
Adam sighed. There was a good reason why he never talked about it. But since things seemed to be coming out into the open, he might as well. "After I returned to school McGill started harassing me. Told me none of the Ducks could help me now. And when I didn't react to that he and a few other Hawks such as King started fights with me. Larson tried to help me but they wouldn't listen to him. I don't think McGill has ever listened to anyone else aside from Reily. It got to the point where the school counselor advised my parents that I transfer schools. And after that, I rarely saw them. Except that one day in the park and then recently."  
  
"I'm not really sorry I started fighting with McGill. Only thing I'm sorry about that incidence was you got hurt."  
  
"Wasn't your fault that I was accidentally pushed. It was an accident and besides I was in a rush to get down there to talk to you."  
  
"Funny how you were in a rush to talk but today we avoided each other."  
  
"What's up with you and Kenny? I didn't know you were friends."  
  
"I've been talking to him a lot. We are lab partners in biology. Everyone needs someone to talk to some time right? But don't worry. I'm your best friend. Your not getting rid of me that easily."  
  
Adam remembered his conversation with Peter at the peewee game. "Yeah. Jesse I'm glad we finally talked."  
  
"Me too. And I'm glad you are still somewhat on the team. Wouldn't have been the same without you there in someway."  
  
***  
  
Be brutal and tell me if this really was off. I like honesty. 


End file.
